


Like a Little Prayer

by SpaceKase



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, David goes down like a champ, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: "What do you want me to do, get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness?"





	Like a Little Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah, I've basically got no excuse for this. I just really wanted to write cunnilingus, so I turned to my current het OTP and took it out on them.
> 
> I'm honestly still kind of shy about sharing my smut, y'all. Lemme know what you think!

“Ah! F-fuck!” Gwen’s grip in David’s hair tightened, as did her thighs around his head.

David took that to mean that he was doing an acceptable job, and continued running his tongue along her clit.

They’d gotten into a fight earlier. Which was to say that David had done something dumb, and Gwen had been chewing him out.

He’d apologized profusely, but it didn’t seem to do much good; Gwen seemed to have been in an exceptionally bad mood that day. On top of the usual chaos that came with Camp Campbell (something David wouldn’t trade for the world, but also knew that plenty of other people _would_ ), she’d gotten a call from her parents. David hadn’t asked for the details; Gwen throwing her phone on the bed in a fit of rage had told him all he needed to know.

Honestly, David didn’t even really remember what it was he’d done or said. Granted, it was _really_ hard to think when the soft skin of Gwen’s inner thighs were against his cheeks and the sweet and savory smell and taste of her were in his nose and on his tongue.

All he really recalled was crying out “What do you want me to do, get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness?”

That had been it. That was the catalyst for how they’d ended up here; Gwen sitting on the desk, boots, shorts, and underwear long discarded, and David down on his knees before her, digging his fingers into her hips.

He absently remembered that the door to the counselors’ cabin wasn’t locked; that anyone, any camper, maybe the Quartermaster, could come in at any moment.

But then Gwen gave a sharp yank on his bangs, making David moan. The vibrations of his voice must have reached something inside her, because she cursed again and desperately tried to shove her hips against his face.

Her arousal had left her so wet and loose, David had no trouble slipping his tongue inside. He ran the tip along the front wall of her opening, pulling it forward uuntil it was nearly out before firmly dragging it back over her mounds and against that pearl of flesh.

“Oh God,” she gasped. Gwen was beginning to tremble around his face. “Oh, fuck..David, I—I’m gonna—”

David kept licking, faster and faster, until Gwen shuddered. Even then, he kept up his ministrations with his tongue, gently but firmly bringing her down from her orgasm.

David would have been content to stay there for hours longer, making her cum as many more times as she’d allow. He wanted to just keep _tasting_ her; didn't ever want to forget any part of this.

Instead, Gwen insistently pushed against his forehead. He pouted, but took the hint, standing up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He couldn’t help staring at her. Her face was flushed, reaching the tips of her ears. Her lips were slightly open as she took in air, and her purple eyes had a slightly glazed look to them.

David was pretty proud of his handiwork, if he did say so himself. “Are you feeling better now?” he asked with a smile.

Gwen cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure. “Yeah; _way_ better.” She got up from the desk and stood on shaky legs before kneeling down to pick up her items of clothing. David let himself admire the bare brown skin of her thighs and hips between the hems of her stockings and t-shirt. Honestly, there were times he couldn’t believe how pretty she was...couldn't believe how _lucky_ he was. “Thanks, David.”

“Any time, Co-Counselor!” David watched as she pulled a clean pair of underwear from her night stand and began re-dressing. “Gosh, maybe I should mess up more often!”

Gwen’s glare wasn’t as heated as it might have been in any other circumstance. “ _Please_ don’t.” She slid her shorts back on before sitting down to put on her boots.

David wouldn’t _deliberately_ mess up from here on out; he would never do that.

He _did_ want to go down on Gwen again in the near future, though. He made a mental note to see how he could do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks: yes, the title IS a reference to that one Madonna song.


End file.
